


Once More With Feeling

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [38]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 55





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Aziraphale is not an idiot nor is he as oblivious as certain demons may assume. He knows that Crowley loves him, loved him from the beginning. He has eyes, after all, and the demon had never been good at hiding his emotions even once the literal shield of dark glasses had become the norm. Six thousand years is a very long time and Aziraphale has known for every single one of them that Crowley loves him. For about half of that time Aziraphale has been aware of his own reciprocation. If he’s perfectly honest with himself, it’s probably been true for longer. In any case, Crowley loves Aziraphale and Aziraphale loves Crowley. Despite this and the fact that they are now free agents, no longer connected to or controlled by their respective head offices, absolutely  _ nothing _ has happened. 

Not that Aziraphale hadn’t been trying, and none too subtly either. They were together nearly constantly either at the bookshop or St. James’ or one of the various eating establishments they frequented around the city. And Aziraphale had been trying to reach out, both figuratively and literally. In all the time they had known each other they hadn’t touched as much as they did in the weeks following the Little Apocalypse That Couldn’t. Well, that was a bit of an overstatement. Aziraphale tried to touch and Crowley pulled away every time he made contact. Did the demon really think that it was all by accident? It was absolutely  _ infuriating _ . This, Aziraphale decided, was the last straw. 

On one of their usual evenings in the back room of the bookshop, still-full bottles sitting in a merry line waiting to be drunk, Aziraphale sat himself down right beside Crowley on the sofa instead of his usual armchair.

“It has come to my attention that I may not have made some things entirely clear to you,” Aziraphale began, “and I am determined to rectify that tonight. Because honestly, my dear, I have been doing my level best to do so and frankly I cannot believe that you could be so  _ thick _ .”

“Er, what?” Crowley said eloquently.

“I have been making romantic overtures towards you ever since the world didn’t end,” the angel said frankly, “Now I know that you return my affections so I would very much appreciate you telling me if that is something you’d be open to.”

Crowley blinked, long and slow. “What?” he repeated.

Aziraphale heaved a put-upon sigh and turned to face the demon more fully.

“What I  _ mean _ , my dear boy,” he said, “is that I love you.”

The demon breathed in sharply through his nose, his eyes wide, “Say that again.”

Aziraphale leaned in slightly. “I love you.”

“One more time,” Crowley requested.

Aziraphale leaned so close they were sharing breath.

“I love you,” he whispered and then closed the gap between them. 

Neither being spoke for a long time after that.

  
  



End file.
